hockeysonafandomcom-20200214-history
Woozy
Bo-yeon "Woozy" Woo (born December 21th, 1995) is a freshmen at Memeston University. They play right wing and wear jersey #69. Early Life Woozy was born in Incheon, South Korea. Just before Woozy's 5th birthday, their family immigrated to the United States in search of better opportunities. Woozy was forced to start school a year late because of the language gap. Noticing Woozy's reluctance to socialize after their move, Woozy's father enrolled them in a local youth ice hockey program, despite the financial hardship. Juniors Woozy, Roonie, and Rinser were teammates in the junior league. Their line was nicknamed "The Ice Wall" for their indomitable scoring during games. ice wall WOOZY.png|Woozy ice wall ROONIE.png|Roonie ice wall RINSER.png|Rinser Memeston Woozy attends Memeston University majoring in Fine Arts with a focus on Memes. They are president of the university's Student Art League. Personal Life Woozy is openly queer, and is on the asexual/aromantic spectrum (quoiromantic). When asked about their greatest artistic influence, they noted: "I don't really know, to be honest. I've been kinda sheltered growing up, being poor. My parents didn't know any English and didn't go out much. I'm not real worldly or anything. So I make art based off my own experiences, like with being poor and Asian and queer and hockey. Which in retrospect, is what an artist is supposed to do." They have an older sister, Seo-yeon, who Woozy quotes as "being the best fucking big sister a sibling can have, fuck yeah." She does not go to Wankston or Memeston. Woozy is diagnosed with Generalized Anxiety Disorder. Woozy is currently in a romantic relationship with Roonie and still very good friends with Rinser. Personality Woozy is generally a friendly and outgoing person. Mostly introverted, they do not make close friends very easily, but when they do, they will be willing to bend over backwards to help them out of a bad situation. They are highly ambitious and have a tendency to lean towards Machiavellic behavior when pressed by an objective they desperately want to achieve. They regret it afterwards every time that happens. Woozy suffers from neurotic perfectionism due to the pressure from their family to succeed from a young age. Like many other Memers, Woozy has a very immature and strange sense of humor. Their jersey number started out as a joking suggestion which eventually solidified into actual regret.https://twitter.com/bbwbobo/status/596489924519550976 On the ice, Woozy is highly aggressive. They are known to initiate fights when a teammate has been badly checked . Although recently, they have been much more subdued, after an injury to their wrist that left them unable to play while it healed. Around friends, Woozy is a huge nerd baby who should not be outside in public. They get flustered very easily and become increasingly clumsy. Trivia *Only has one dimple on the right side of their face. *Has a permanent blush. *During games, Woozy wears sports glasses. They hate contacts. *They are nearsighted. *Woozy is half fluent in Korean. They can understand and speak it decently, but they are illiterate. *Is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. People will have to physically take drinks away from them to make them stop drinking. They are also a highly empathetic drunk and will cry easily. Show them majestic horse videos to calm them down. *Favorite NHL team is the Habs. In love with Carey Price, probably. *Listens to a lot of electric pop. *Woozy doesn't have an official pregame ritual since they're not superstitious. They don't know it, but their pregame ritual is asking everyone else if they completed their pregame ritual. Does not believe in Chad(s) the Ghost. *Woozy has a very high tolerance for spicy food because of their dad's cooking during their childhood. *Oher than drawing, they enjoy taking naps and reading comics. *Their favorite foods are tangsuyuk, tonkatsu, bokumbap and spaghetti with meatballs. References